Blame it on the hormones
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: In this case of Blaine's brief confusion of sexuality Kurt decides to blame it on the hormones for very good reasons... Because we all know teenagers have them. Kurt/Blaine Season2.


_Yes it's been years and yes I'm still frustrated about the fact we only got a few BIOTA fanfic reactions that I really liked. Every time I watch this episode I wish we had more so here's my take on what happened in between the fight and the makeup; because let's be honest we all know angst went down. I hope you enjoy! And actually am able to review despite glee being over which it never is in my world (IM SORRY MY OTHER FICS NOT BEING UPDATED YET) I made sure I finished this one before I actually posted it though? Avoids the nerf gun bullets being directed at me._

* * *

Kurt was not taking their fight well.

It would have been easy to rave to Mercedes and have her support him 100% on his side but he knew not even Mercedes could do that much to help him about this. Not to mention she told him that morning how she was still recovering from the worst hangover since Saturday and it was Monday. To be frank he still felt guilty about pressuring her to lose weight to stay popular when he was at McKinley but that didn't mean he wasn't still fuming on the inside about Blaine's sudden question of sexuality.

After their fight in the coffee shop things just escalated from there. Blaine stormed out of the coffee shop so he thought he'd just let Blaine cool off and maybe talk to him when they got to school. Only when he got to school, Blaine avoided him, and then he remembered Blaine was a teenager. Teenagers weren't always meant to be responsible. Even though he had initially thought Blaine to be more mature than most boys his age.

The hardest thing about being at Dalton was that Kurt couldn't avoid Blaine if he tried vice versa. He had a room at Dalton. Dalton although was strict on their no bullying policy was a little more fairer on after school hours as they understood teenage boys dated and had a life with their families and friends. So long as the students obeyed their rules, they were happy to keep it at 11.

He barely took notice of the time when Nick got up from his study table. The boys often did that, just sat with Kurt in the library in comfortable silence like he was their friend. Which Kurt guessed he was. Whilst Kurt missed his friends at McKinley. it was nice to be treated like he was just another student attending school with nothing off about him.

"You coming to the cafeteria Kurt? You can join us if you like?"

"Ah no I'm not really hungry, thanks," Thad looked concerned as he joined Jeff

"Feel free to sit with us if you change your mind. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you and Blaine are not talking. Don't think you can't hang out with us because you're his friend, you're our friend now too okay?"

Kurt was surprised unsure how to react to that so he just nodded and gave a half smile "I appreciate that. Thank you but I do have to catch up on work, had a big weekand,"

Understatement of the year.

Both boys nodded. Thad clapped him on the shoulder reminding Kurt of Puck when he did it to Finn. "Fair enough. Just Don't work too hard yeah?"

Kurt smiles then as he really did appreciate their concern.

"See you soon Kurt, take it easy," Jeff waved.

"Thanks, see you soon,"

What nice boys. Halfway through his extension English assignment Kurt texted Blaine unable to stand it any longer

 **This is really childish you know. I thought we were friends**

 _We are. It's called having space Kurt and I don't really feel like hanging out with somebody who can't accept me for who I am_

 **I do accept you. I just don't get how one kiss can suddenly change your sexuality**

 _I'm not even certain if I am Bi though. It was just a thought I needed to express without you blowing of at me. I already told you this, there is no harm in going on one date. How else am I supposed to know when I haven't even gone out with a girl before? You went out with Brittany. I haven't gone out with anyone_

 **Even when I was with Brittany I knew I liked guys. My intentions were different, I was seeking acceptance from my dad. People don't just suddenly decide their Bi. You seemed pretty certain about being gay when I first met you and that's what I don't get.**

 _You know what I don't get? I don't get why you have to be so bitchy all the time_

Kurt couldn't reply to that. He just shut of his phone knowing he'd probably make things worse if he did reply. That really hurt. Kurt new his words could be considered mean sometimes but never was he called bitchy.

Kurt heaved his satchel over his shoulder. When he walked in class he noticed his roommate Nick in his usual spot next to Blaine and frowned.

Kurt sat on one of the empty seats in the back and got his stuff out in silence. He sat there as nobody liked to sit next to the old heater which was rumoured to be so old they feared it would explode.

Unfortunately you had to speak when the teachers called out your name so when his name called out he got a few odd looks from peers. Even Blaine dared to look at him in surprise. Kurt looked at his paper writing his name and date to avoid the stares.

Even though his peers were now painfully aware of his existence his teacher didn't seem to hear him.

"Mr Hummel?" Kurt sighed remembering she was a little death without her hearing aids raising his hand. "Here,"

"Oh Mr Hummel...don't you normally sit with Mr Anderson?"

Thankfully Kurt wasn't given any time to answer as the teacher added "Well never mind we're doing individual tests today so everyone will have to move so that there's no one next to you anyhow,"

Kurt could see Blaine whispering to Nick as they got up to move, making Kurt feel like they were talking about him. Kurt stayed where he was since nobody was in the back anyway.

Once the papers were done the students got up to hand the papers in. "See you in Glee club ?" Wes asked as Kurt noticed Blaine and Nick waiting for him . He spared a look at Blaine who didn't seem to be in a good mood either.

Kurt shook his head "Sorry I think I got too much to catch up on today,"

David's eyebrow rose "Are you really that behind? Do you need help?"

Kurt shook his head and faked a smile "I just need a bit of time to work on it. I'll be fine thank you though,"

"I think in these circumstances we can allow your presence to be missed," Wes replied. "I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria," Blaine mumbled under his breath as there was only a 15 minute interval before the next class

"He hasn't eaten yet," David acknowledged after Blaine left when he saw Kurt watching his retreating back.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" David asked looking lost as they began walking to the cafeteria. Kurt was going to head to his next class but he didn't tell the boys that.

"Blaine and I had a fight," Kurt confessed. "I don't really feel like talking about it if you excuse me," He didn't wait for an answer as he just kept walking.

Kurt was able to be in solitary for 5 minutes until a boy peeked into the room and found him there. "So this is where you went," Trent made himself comfortable as he sat next to Kurt who took his earphones out of his ears to hear what he was saying.

"You do realise you're ten minutes early"

"I just wanted this seat," Kurt faked a smile but Trent wasn't buying it.

"Mhm you sure this doesn't have to do with the fact you and Blaine aren't talking? Nick said you didn't have any lunch either, recess was a perfect opportunity to eat you know,"

When Kurt didn't reply unsure how to respond Trent added "Do you really believe that about bisexuals? I'm bi myself and I can fully explain the whole thing to you if you don't get it. I don't want everyone to know about your fight with Blaine but we are roommates sorry he kind of confides in me,"

"I shouldn't have made that comment about bi's I'm sorry Trent. I was angry with Blaine and it just slipped without meaning to,"

"Then why were you so angry with Blaine then?" Trent asked and then added "If you don't mind me asking,"

If there wasn't 10 minutes to wait till class started Kurt might have made an excuse to talk about it later, but it would be nice to talk to somebody about it.

"I don't have a problem with his being who he wants to be. It's just that I was really thankful for the fact I actually had someone to talk to who was in fact gay and now that he isn't sure it scares me I'll lose that,"

"And is that the only reason?" Trent queried waiting patiently for Kurt to continue.

"No mutual attractions or ...feelings for a certain Warbler?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just not to that certain Warbler," Trent grinned. Kurt chuckled a bit at that "Yeah well if I'm truthfully honest. I do have feelings for him and I told him about those feelings already and he said he didn't want to screw us up as friends, which I think almost refers to - Hey I just don't like you in that way but I don't want to hurt your feelings at the same time, but the fact he would rather choose a girl over me makes me feel very insecure and I kind of hate that because Blaine was the one that was starting to help me come out of the shadow if you know what I mean?

Trent nodded in understanding as he went on "It's like...he was so confident and proud of who he was and it took one silly game of spin the bottle to take that away. I can't help but ask what's wrong with me? I'm right in front of him. I made it painfully obvious I liked him and it's as though if I were the last gay guy on earth he wouldn't even attempt at something with me because I'm just not sexy enough or whatever I don't know. What also bothers me is Rachel knows I like him. She always got the guy that I liked in the end and I can never compete because well I'm me...but for some reason I was stupid enough to think I even stood a chance with Blaine. I can't tell that to Blaine though because I might lose him altogether"

Trent nodded thoughtfully and respectfully. Grabbing his books out from his bag onto his desk showed he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I get it now why you got upset. You know, Blaine is upset he stormed of like that so I get the feeling he will want to confront you about this eventually and I know you haven't told me about this yet, but he's feeling guilty for calling you bitchy. He said and I quote Kurt has every right to ignore me. I wouldn't give up entirely on Blaine not having feelings for you. Every Warbler has noticed the way he spends just that little more time with you. He loses concentration in choreography because he can't get over how tight your pants are this happened one rehearsal you know, he actually lost his balance and whispered 'are those jeans painted on kurt's legs or what?' his smile is just that little bit brighter when you walk into a room, and when you're not in the room he's the first to know. I would say there's something there even if he isn't aware of it yet"

"I used to think that but now I'm not so sure. I hate that he referred to me as Karofsky though. I didn't think I'd ever see myself as a bully,"

"I don't like the sound of that,' Trent grimaced. Trent sighed as students began to walk in. He patted Kurt's hand and whispered "Do you want to talk about this after rehearsal?" Kurt was playing with his pen since his own stuff was already out like Trent's."No it's okay thank you. I'm going straight to my dorm tonight if you don't mind. I don't want to stir up any more trouble,"

"Well I'm just glad you don't have a problem with my sexuality," Kurt felt badly even though Trent was grinning at him. "I'm sorry about that Trent,"

"I'm sorry my roommate's an oblivious idiot, truce?"

Kurt laughed then as Trent smirked "It didn't go unnoticed. You were so smitten it was adorable. The Warblers are rooting for you two to get together you know,"

"Seriously?" Kurt didn't need to fake his surprise because this seemed more of a New Directions thing to do. "I've already lost $10. I said Blaine would get his act together last month,"

"It's true," Jeff whispered "So far I'm in the lead," in Kurt's ear as he was walking to his sudden appearance of Kurt made him jump a little. Jeff looked a little too pleased for Kurt's liking. "Well whoever bets on nothing happening between me and Blaine wins,"

"Uh…well we mostly bet on when it will happen rather than it not happening at all," Wes adds in leaning over from his chair to put his piece of information in. "For example Jeffy here says Christmas,"

"Don't call me Jeffy – Montgomery," Wes ignored him "I voted Valentines Day for next year, I won't deny Blaine can be a little slow in recognising when people like him. It's why I'm letting you get out of rehearsal so easily. I know it won't be easy on you,"

"Wesley Montgomery how could you," Kurt accused. Wes chuckled. He never would have guessed Wes to have been caught in everyday drama, "You're always so prim and proper,"

"We're Blaine's biggest and sometimes only fans. Did you know just last Monday afternoon a girl flirted with him with the determination to get his number at the least and you know what his response was?"

Kurt shook his head curious as Wes imitated Blaine's reaction. " _I hope that coffee stain comes out. I'll give you money to buy a new shirt_ ," Thad was shaking his head with his eyes closed as he sat next to Wes which gave Kurt the impression he had seen the whole thing happen. Thad too added in "She was hot and completely mortified as she attempted to walk back to her seat with some sense of dignity only to trip on her heels when Blaine caught up to her as though expecting him to realise her full intention only for him to say _wait you forgot your pen!"_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh "He wasn't lying when he said he was clueless," The boys nodded in agreement. The group went quiet then as the teacher began to introduce the class. It was nice to know that the Warblers thought of him more than he had initially expected. He didn't give these boys enough credit because during class he got a text.

The last class Kurt noticed Blaine texting on his phone. A small smile on Blaine's face caused a hint of jealousy to hit his stomach. He knew it was Rachel because no other boys in the room were texting under the table and Kurt certainly wasn't texting Blaine after last time. Blaine looked up and Kurt was caught staring. Kurt immediately looked down at his book as those hazel eyes found his and found himself doodling on the paper some sketches for clothes.

He only ever sketched when he was stressed or feeling very happy.

Thankfully he did dorm at Dalton because his dad would have been worried about the many sketches in his room since he knew the reason behind it.

"That's very impressive. I can see that in vogue," Nick whispered and smirked "But this isn't advanced Fashion,"

"Shh," Kurt smacked him playfully.

When the teacher glanced their way they smiled widely and in unity. She got Nick to read a page from Shakespeare and explain what it meant and when she turned to the chalkboard Kurt whispered "Serves you right," Nick nudged him in pretence annoyance.

That night he was glad he didn't have to go to Warblers practise because Nick was his roommate and for once he had his own room to himself.

He sighed as he fell down on his bed. He had just called and checked up on his dad and lied to say everything was okay and his day was going well so his dad could say the same thing in return except for the pasta he was making Carole had burned and he doesn't know what went wrong. When Kurt told him what could have happened they found the problem and he ended the call putting his music on and falling asleep on the bed still in his clothes.

When he woke up he found he was covered in a warm blanket with a note on his nightstand and the lights turned off.

Nick told me he's going out to dinner if you're wondering where he is. I'm going out with Rachel tonight. I wanted to tell you in person and talk to you because I hate how things are between us but I didn't want to wake you. I hope we talk soon, sleep well

P.S I'm sorry I called you bitchy

You were missed at Warblers practise

– Blaine

Kurt held the note in his hand and grabbed his phone. It was 7:30 and he noticed a notification from Facebook telling him Rachel Berry had a new post.

He wondered if it was about her date with Blaine only to find it wasn't surprisingly.

Rachel Berry: Will somebody help me clean up the mess from the party?

Nobody left a comment.

Which wasn't surprising to Kurt but the fact that she was cleaning up at 7:30 was. If you were on a date and having a good time, you'd try to stay out until almost curfew wouldn't you?

Not that Kurt had any experience of dating.

He got dressed and made the decision to drop by Rachel's place.

When he arrived he pressed the doorbell. Rachel looked shocked to see him "Kurt!" She beamed and Kurt wondered whether she was pleased to see him or faking it?

"Hey,"

"Were you looking for Blaine? He just left. Worried about curfew he said,"

"That's funny. Curfew is at 11. It doesn't take that long to get back and no I saw your post on Facebook and well I thought I'd help,"

Rachel looked relieved then not appearing upset at all at Kurt's comment about curfew "Oh thank god. There's so much stuff in here I don't even know where to begin,"

"Well do you have a large garbage bag?" Kurt asked as he walked in and went to the basement grimacing at the mess that was indeed then.

"Why didn't I think of that," Rachel went on talking as she retreated to get the garbage bag.

"Thanks for helping with the party cleanup especially considering that you didn't even drink"

" I was in the neighbourhood"

" At 10:00? Are you sure you're not here just to find out how my date with Blaine went?"

"Oh, was that tonight?" Play dumb. Just play dumb.

" Look, we're friends, so I'm gonna be honest with you.

"The date was lovely. We saw Love Story at the revival theater. We even "ressed up as the characters"

"That's not gay at all"

"Did you kiss?"

"Our lips spent the evening mouthing Ali MacGraw's dialogue.

Frankly, I did expect a little snog as the date drew to a close but I guess the timing just wasn't right"

Kurt almost eye rolled at that but he didn't want to seem too pleased.

"Or the blood-alcohol level"

"Look, I know that you have feelings for him and I'm sure you think I'm crazy for asking him out. But Blaine is obviously conflicted and if he turns out not to be gay well, then I guess I will have done you a favour"

How the hell is stealing your friend's crush a favour?

"And I'm doing you a favour by telling you that Blaine is the first of a long line of conflicted men that you will date that will later turn out to be only the most flaming of homosexuals"

Since telling it straight is the only way it's going to get through to you.

"Blaine and I have a lot in common."

Apparently not.

"A sentiment expressed by many a hag about many a gay. Look, I don't doubt that you and Blaine would have a jolly good time shopping at Burberry and arguing who would make the better Rum Tum Tugger. I don't dispute that.

But there's something you and Blaine will never have, and that's chemistry."

Surely she got that.

"Fine. Then I'm gonna prove you wrong. I'm gonna take the beer goggles off, and I'm gonna kiss him sober And if the spark is still there then I'm taking you to your bakery of choice for a piping-hot slice of humble pie.

Oh holy gaga that wasn't what he was trying to achieve but he nodded and finally announced that he should get back.

"Wait when do you think I should do it?"

"Kiss him sober?"

"Kiss him in general," Rachel told even though that was basically the same answer.

"I'd say not at all but since you're so willing to prove me wrong. He goes to the Lima Bean every day after school at 3:30pm before he heads back to Dalton,"

"Everyday?"

"Everyday,"

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then!"

"And miss glee?"

"Mr Schuester won't mind if I miss one rehearsal,"

No I'm sure he won't.

Kurt left after saying goodbye and drove back to Dalton almost missing his curfew when he did arrive.

Kurt had wanted to talk to Blaine the next day but he overslept.

He didn't sleep well the last couple of days and it wasn't until Nick arrived at lunchtime with a sandwich from the cafeteria for him that he realised how late it was. As soon as Kurt was told it was lunchtime he threw of the covers in order to get dressed and went into a panic mode calling himself stupid for not setting his alarm which is when Nick went to calm him down.

"It's okay, I told the teachers you weren't feeling well. I got all your assignments. Take the day off Kurt,"

"I wanted to meet Rachel at the lima bean after school though, it'd look strange if I went when I'm supposed to be sick,"

"You can still do that just don't worry about classes. They don't stop you from leaving the premises. They only expel you if you fail in your classes or prove to be doing something illegal,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah – Oh. So relax okay. If you want to go to the other classes and just tell them the truth that's fine too. They won't be too hard on you since you always hand in your work. They're hard on the students that lack the ability to study at all,"

"I think I will go to the other classes. I like Home economics,"

"Nerd,"

"Hey I wouldn't be saying that or I won't let you get ideas from my answers in future,"

"Touche. I hate it,"

"I noticed,"

"Blaine was worried when you didn't show,"

"He was?" Kurt said as they shared the small table in their room to enjoy their lunch.

"Yeah, I told him I'd go check up on you now. He wanted to come but I said that wouldn't be necessary, I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to him yet,"

"Well I do, but I'm not sure if I know what to say yet," Kurt put down the rest of his sandwich watching the time. He had 45 minutes to get dressed. He better get started.

"I hope you guys work things out. Aren't you going to finish that?"

"I will later. I need to get dressed,"

"There's still 40 minutes left!" Nick called as Kurt went to their shared bathroom grabbing his school uniform on the way.

"Exactly! That's hardly enough time to get ready,"

"You sound just like Blaine you know," Nick yelled through the closed door.

"If that doesn't prove how gay he is I don't know what will," Kurt retorted back. Nick laughed in response.

After history he went to his other teachers to apologise for other sleeping. He lied and said he'd been really focused on an assignment and it had taken a toll on him. They had been sympathetic and let him get away with it which is what he loved about Dalton. He was able to charm the teachers here Not so much at McKinley. By doing this he had to skip glee once again but he headed straight to the Lima Bean ready to face the sober kiss that would determine Blaine's sexuality.

Or at least whether or not he liked Rachel. He met with Rachel at 3:10. Rachel thankfully had already ordered his coffee and a muffin which was considerate after everything that's happened.

"You said he comes this way at 3:30. Like clockwork- for his post rehearsal medium drip"

"I just can't wait to lay one on him"

Kurt wished he had the same gut to just go up and kiss Blaine because it wasn't like he hadn't thought of it. Many many times.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Rachel.I don't mean to be a scold, but I don't want you to get hurt either. There's no victory in this for me either way,"

"Who cares about you, buddy? I may get a new boyfriend out of this who can keep up with me vocally and, in the future, give me vaguely Eurasian-looking children"

Well you certainly don't get the best friend of the year award

"There he is, dreamy as ever."

"Okay. Wish me luck."

More like good luck to Blaine. He wouldn't like to be kissed suddenly by Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel. What's going on? - Huh. Yup.

I'm gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel,"

That was probably the best thing Kurt has ever witnessed in his life. He couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and pride.

There's the Blaine I know and love.

"Save my space in line, will you? I gotta go hit the restroom."

This was like payback with Finn. Except not direct payback of course.

"That was hard, wasn't it?" He couldn't help himself. He had a meanstreak and he knew it but hey so did she and that's why they got along (at times).

"Are you kidding? That was amazing.

I am speechless. I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay.

That is songwriting gold. I have to go compose, but thank you.

Thank you!"

This girl was unbelievable.

Kurt stood in line to get Blaine's coffee. If he wanted to talk to the boy he knew a way to Blaine's heart was food or caffeine.

But as he was about to order he heard a voice beat him to it. "One medium drip, a non fat mocha and 2 biscotti's please," Blaine paid for it before Kurt

"Hey that gentleman was about to order you can't just cut in line,"

Blaine apologised to the lady and then looked to Kurt "I hope the gentleman doesn't mind,"

"Not at all,"

"Sorry for the confusion, we're friends," Blaine said to the lady behind Kurt as he stood close to Kurt. Kurt whispering "We are?"

Blaine didn't ignore that as he replied "Yes we are. Despite everything we're always going to be friends Kurt,"

"I got your letter," Kurt said breaking the silence as they waited for their order.

"Yeah. Nick told me you weren't well," Before Blaine could worry further as he was looking Kurt over as though remembering why he had been worried previously when Kurt didn't show at practise.

"He was just covering for me. I slept in by accident,"

"Blaine, Kurt,"

"That's us," Blaine responded immediately getting their order and gesturing Kurt to sit in their usual seat.

"I promise I won't run off this time," Blaine said as though reading Kurt's mind. Kurt smiled gently at him. "Hey, that fight was my fault as much as it was yours. I missed you,"

Kurt told honestly as they both sat down and undid their coffee lids to dip their biscotti's into it. Blaine was bold as he grabbed Kurt's hand that wasn't holding his coffee and squeezed it smiling at him.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry I called you bitchy, you're not. You're a drama queen but so am I,"

"I'm more upset about the comment about Karofsky to be honest. I know I can be a bitch,"

"Kurt I just said you're not so don't you dare say you are and I'm so sorry I ever referred to you to Karofsky. That was a low blow,"

"I'm sorry I said what I said about bisexuals. Trent told me he was bi, and it's not how I feel about them I promise. I just didn't want to lose you as my gay ally,"

"Even if I wasn't gay you would never lose me as your ally Kurt. You're stuck with me,"

Kurt blushed as Blaine added "And for the record, I'm definitely gay and you know how I knew for sure?"

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine grinned "I was thinking of a certain person and how beautiful he looked when he was asleep when I should have been thinking about my date,"

Kurt's eyebrow rose in surprise. "And that's not creepy at all, I'm not ready to jump to anything just yet especially after all that, but I just want you to know that. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt smiled blushing slightly when Blaine left his gaze on him just a little bit longer.


End file.
